Parallel Connections
Parallel Connections is a roleplaying game created by RandomNumberGod. Story In Parallel Connections, there are eight worlds. They are all different versions of the same planet. They are all alternative realities of the same world. They are all blissfully unaware of each other. None of them is ever bothered by one another. This is the way it is supposed to be. This is the way that reality created us... But in one of the worlds, a man would change the history of all the worlds... In the year is 2139, in the world of Ornigar, where the technology is far outspacing the one of our current world, a man named Henke Vorsedeer invented The Connector. A device capable of opening holes in dimensions for travelling to other parallel universes. When reporting his invention, the natural explorer of the human race rejoiced, and the goverment personally superviced the first attemps to see if it worked. And if it did, the exploration team that was supposedly "ready for anything" would go through. The Connector succeded in its absolutely first attempt, and the team went through. Unfortunantly, the world of Paritsi awaited them, a world where the Nazi had won the second World War and was taking a very personal interest in this portal that opened in their midst. The exporation team was pulled back with several casualties and Henke was told to close the hole. To the horror of the entire room, Henke announced that he couldn't. There are no devices in the world capable of closing a hole in a dimension. After putting a highest level force field on the hole, the goverment of Ornigar deemed it too dangerous to attempt the use of The Connector again and research on how to close the hole was initiated. They confiscated The Connector and put Henke, the creator of it, working full-time on a DeConnector. There would be no meddling with other worlds. After a month or so of working Henke claimed he was near completion of the DeConnector (not that anyone but himself could tell, as so far no-one else had been able to make heads or tails out of his papers...), but he would need to see The Connector itself for the proper assessment (or something. Researchers checking what happened later has noticed they keep the information about WHY he needed to see The Connector itself at that moment VERY secret...). Not even a second after being handed his Connector (which size is about the one of a large remote to a model airplane) he disengaged the safety lock placed there by government top scientists with almost humiliating speed and fled through another permenant hole. The onlookers, all of them subconsciously expecting this (who could not?) mounted a instant prusuit, but as they stepped through the hole they became vagualy aware that they had just stepped through two holes just next to each other, as Henke had instantly turned around where he had emerged and made another one right in front of the one he just came from. After solving this problem (by entering the hole from the other direction and therefore emerging the other direction...) Henke was long gone, having left five holes behind him with the prusuit having absolutely no clue which one he disappeared through. Henke proved to be a natural escapee. Throughout the eight worlds, he opened holes connecting all of them, making the goverments incapable of ignoring each other. Due to occasional stealing of technology from more advanced worlds and random attacks by some individuals of some worlds the leading individuals had to contact each other and put laws end restrictions upon each others but vagualy accepting several points. Such as the one with Henke. At one point, there was no militia in any world (except perhaps Paritsi and Kalaton...) that would not recognize Henke at sight. One day, five years later, they finally caught up with him. Henke had been seen a fraction of a second on a security camera without protection in an apartment in Ornigar (he is from this same high-tech world. Of course he had some kind of defence against security cameras). The police bashed up the door and opened fire with crippeling intention. By some most suspicious circumstances, Henke was holding The Connector at the time. He opened a hole in front of himself and let the shots fly harmlessly through it. Then jumped into it from the other side. The police thoughtlessly pursued. All this we know from camera surveillance. Because neither Henke nor the police officers where ever seen again. There have been no more holes opened since then. No person and no technology has ever been herd from after they have stepped into that hole. It would seem the hunt of Henke ended in what would seem to be an involuntary suicide. Alas, the end of Henke was of no rejoice. The only man who at all had any idea of how they would close the holes were gone, and of his quest, the holes had already spread across the eight worlds in such a number over almost all countries, towns, villages, mountains, forests and even midair over oceans. There would be almost no-one left completely untouched by his actions. People wisper that maybe Henke had let the police find him, because he was done with what he had wanted to do. His escape arguments against this, but what can anyone guess? Henke Vorsedeer had been marked for history eight times over. Worlds Ornigar, a supremely high tech world where this all started. Origin to the Ornigar Interdimensional Police Department. Paritsi, a world where the fighting with the Nazis happened 200 years late, and are now fighting using Mechs, above all. Jerasena, where genetic science tooks three steps out of line and mutation commenced. Some idiot resurrected dinousaurs. Nolovin, a world where overpopulation has split the planet in two, a well-being upper-class and a brutal underworld. Enasia, a world that has not seen fighting in 600 years, diplomacy overruling wars, existing peacefully until... now... Resiv, a world blessed with a completely removed ozone-layer, making the entire human race have to survive underground. Kalaton, where Martin Luther was never born and the church locked the world in medieval stasis, still being in the dark ages at 2145. Farajill, a world of our fantasies, where magic, elves, dwarves and orcs live amongst us all. The End. The name invented by the internet of Ornigar for the world Henke fled to. The hypothesis for what might be in there are endless. PCs Main Arc Merial M. Jones Niraku Vultima Max Marinsson Tristan Murk Gaia Minako Otou Brad Mclane Rick James Wilbert Hansen Light Arc Ran Tegav Arun-Char Kimadold Toliro Graham Minato Otou Standby Gordon "Gust" Vindigus NPCs Too many to list, so I'm just listing those known by the party... Main Arc Henke Vorsedeer Leonard Terodam Cuthor Carne Guilder Klauzes Hirch Vilmund Vultima Ragnar CXXVII Horock Don Machinko Steve Lackey Arae Sandiom Shadowscythe Jenou Mariarti Bruno Dr. Johnson Spancer Light Arc Minato Otous Mother (The player of Minato may change this to her actual name) Campains Category:Roleplaying Games Category:Parallel Connections